Mi propia maldición
by nazath
Summary: ....y el momento en el que el médico habló de mis resultados,todas mis esperanzas se vinieron abajo...historia contada por Bella
1. Introducción:Sola

_**Hola!Esta es mi primera fic y he decidido que trate sobre Crepúsculo porque es una serie que me ha encantado y que me tiene completamente enganchada!jejeSi a alguién le gusta le agredecería que me dejase un review y si alguién encuentra un fallo también le agradecería que me lo dijise para así poder mejorar.  
Bueno esta parte es la Introducción así que es corta.  
Un besazo para todos y todas:**_

* * *

Sola, estoy completamente…..Sola….y lo peor era aceptar que la vida me había impulsado a ello….Edward acababa de salir por esa puerta y yo sabía que esta vez no volvería a entrar….pero es lo mejor…..lo mejor para él y para mí….es mejor morir sola y que él no lo sepa….aún así el último pensamiento que tendré será para él….estoy sola. 


	2. Capítulo 1:Sobre Ruedas

**_Ya volví!Como aún no me ha dado tiempo voy a colgar la primera parte del 1º capítulo por si alguien lo quiere leer!jeje.Quiero agradecer a 3rillCullen por su review que me ha animado mucho!!!!!!!Este capítulo va para ella y gracias por haberme dejado el 1º review del fic!!!!!_**

* * *

Sentía la luz entrando por la ventana y terminando así con mi bello sueño en el que un hermoso vampiro llamado Edward me amaba por encima de todas las cosas…. 

-Buenos días-dijo una voz musical desde la mecedora de mi habitación-¿Qué tal has dormido?

Y allí estaba mi sueño particular conjurado desde algún extraño lugar del universo, y lo más extraño era que me amaba tanto como yo a él.

-Muy bien, sobre todo porque tú estabas en mis sueños-le contesté sonriendo mientras una bella e irresistible sonrisa pícara cubría su cara.

Parecía imposible lo bien que estábamos en ese momento, Victoria ya no era una amenaza ya que entre los hombres lobo y los vampiros habían conseguido derrotarla, y estábamos disfrutando de las vacaciones de después de nuestra graduación, ya habíamos mandado la matrícula a la universidad de Alaska a la que iríamos juntos y por si fuera poco el mes que viene nos íbamos a casar y luego por fin mi sueño se haria realidad: Me convertiría en una de ellos.

Ser tan afortunada como yo lo era en aquel momento no podía ser real, además visitaba a Jacob con mucha frecuencia y aunque mi novio y mi mejor amigo no es que se llevaran realmente bien Edward me permitía visitarlo cuando quisiera.

-¿Qué te parece si bajamos y desayunas?-Su voz rompió el silencio que me había sumido en mis pensamientos-¿Te ves capaz de bajar o quieres que te lleve yo en brazos?.

Aunque mi vida era casi perfecta mi torpeza no había disminuído por lo que Edward hacía constantes chistes sobre ello...

-¿Que planes hay para hoy?-pregunté despreocupadamente.En ese instante la expresión de Edward se transformó radicalmente pasando de ser apacible a tensa en una milésima de segundo.

-Verás Bella, yo hoy no puedo pasar el día contigo.

-¿Por qué?-pregunté-Charlie no va a venir por casa ya sabes que hoy se fue a pescar con Billy y Jacob y no va a volver hasta la noche-dije teniendo la esperanza de que eso lo retuviera.

-Eso ya lo sé-contestó sonriendo tristemente-pero Carlisle me ha dicho que debemos ir a pasar unos...-pensó que decir-días a Denali con la familia Tania para arreglar asuntos territoriales y teníamos pensado partir hoy...-terminó incómodo mirandóme con sus bellísimos ojos dorados y esperando mi respuesta.

-¿Cuán-Cuántos...Cuántos d-días?-logré tartamudear, desde la vez en que me había dejado sola durante meses me había vuelto más reticente a estar sin él.La expresión de Edward se desmoronó completamente por lo que supe que no me iba a gustar nada la respuesta.

-Pues...si todo va bien...puede que...1 mes...-al ver mi expresión alarmada añadió rapidamente-pero volveré pronto para hacer las maletas contigo para prepararnos para la universidad y...-sonrió complacientemente-y para nuestra boda por supuesto.

Al ver como me miraba no pude evitar sonrojarme.¡Maldito vampiro engreído!pero lo de 1 mes sin él me parecía demasiado tiempo pero al ver su cara de sufrimiento forcé una sonrisa.

-Está bien, supongo que podré aguantar-le dije.

-Ya verás como todo va sobre ruedas-añadió sonriendo y apretando rapidamente sus labios contra los míos mientras el sonido de un coche aparcando se escuchaba en el porche-me tengo que ir y no hagas ninguna tontería en mi ausencia ¿de acuerdo?-dijo poniéndose serio-estaremos en contacto.Te lo prometo-y volviendo a apretar sus labios contra los míos se despidió y salió por la puerta.Suspiré.

-...Seguro que todo irá sobre rudas...seguro...


	3. Capítulo 2:Nuevas espectativas

Hola!!!!!!!!Pues como lo prometido es deuda aqui estoy pa cumplir!!!!!!!!Estoy leyendo Eclipse y tngo un enganche...jajajajajajaja!

Un besazo y de verdad que gracias x abrm djado reviews!!!!!!!!!!!!!

* * *

La verdad es que no llevaba tan mal lo de quedarme con Jake porque todo aquel tiempo de guerra no nos había dejado tiempo para estar juntos así que nos divertimos "irresponsablemente" como siempre que estaba con mi mejor amigo, era algo que no podía evitar la adrenalina me fluía por las venas y no había manera de pararme, que bien que Edward no estuviera cerca, porque aunque hubiesen acabado con Victoria juntos el tratado seguía en pie y el sería capaz de cruzar solo para "salvarme".El primer día de mis 31 días sin Edward, eso sonaba como uno de esos planes para hacer cosas que nunca cumples, lo pasé montando en moto con Jake y riéndonos de cosas inverosímiles, cuando vi a éste hacer un caballito con la moto le dije en un susurro:  
-Debes aprenderme a hacer eso- puse cara de envidiosa.  
-No, la cuestión es que no debo pero aún así lo haré-y me sonrió feliz enseñando sus brillantes dientes blancos-solo espero que sobrevivas a esto-y comenzó a reír a carcajadas.  
-JA-JA-JA-reí irónica y después añadí-he sobrevivido a cosas peores.  
-Sí eso es cierto-y por un segundo perdió la sonrisa pero fue casi invisible porque cuando pestañeé volvía a estar allí-pero un peligroso profesor licántropo es algo a lo que nunca te has enfrentado-y rompimos a reír.

Era increíble como voló aquel primer día llenándolo simplemente con la presencia de Jake, quizá Edward tenía razón y "todo iría sobre ruedas" y me reí ante la realidad de esa afirmación. Esa noche Charlie estaba viendo un partido en casa de Billy y Jake se había ido con la manada así que después de cenar un rápido tentempié me fuí a mi habitación y encendí el ordenador.Leí un correo de Renée que tenía y se lo contesté al momento luego me di cuenta de que no tenía nada que hacer así que después de releer un párrafo de "Cumbres Borrascosas" me dormí sin preocupaciones.

Así volaron los 3 primeros días pasando las tardes en La Push y por la noche distrayéndome con cualquier cosa hasta que llegó a mis oídos una noticia que corría por todo el pueblo y que llegó a mí a través de Charlie:habían llegado nuevas personas.Esto no se producía desde mi llegada, cual fue mi alegría cuando mi padre me dijo que venían desde la soleadísima Los Ángeles y lo primero que me pregunté era que qué hacía gente de California en un sitio como Forks.

Lo que yo no sabía era que pronto lo descubriría y quizás no me gustara demasiado el resultado...

* * *

Ya sé que es cortito pero es que mañana quiero colgar otro cacho y os prometo que será mejor(es que en este no estaba muy inspirada!)

Besitos y hasta mañana!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

A cuidarse!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
